Say Yes to Princesses
by Dream Hime
Summary: When Kagome fails to make a wish on the Jewel, Midoriko sends her to a different world as punishment. She finds a friend in the bounty hunter Falis, but soon they find themselves involved in saving a kingdom.


So…yea…this shouldn't take too long. Really, I promise….

I don't Inuyasha or Murder Princess

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome hated, _hated_, the fact that she ended up in wherever the hell she was. '_Ask your wish…'_ Midoriko had whispered when she finally, finally had all the shards of the millionth-damned Jewel. And when she had refused, because she could find no wish that would be unselfish, the evil bitch had tossed her out of the worlds she was used to as punishment.

She'd been forced to work in a tavern for months to scrape together the currency of the world and then she'd quit when the tavern owner had decided he'd found a new way to pay her. He'd given her a rather large bonus before she left. Then, she'd turned him into a rather large bonus with the help of a bounty hunter.

"Only a pure wish my ass. Midoriko was a crazy little girl. One wish Kagome, and you can help our world. Nag, nag…." The blue eyed girl tensed when she heard something growl in the underbrush. She turned, drawing her sword and waited. Seconds later, a wolfish beast pounced on her. It took less than the time it took to gather her courage to chase it.

"Good one Kagome!" The skeletal mercenary called. Kagome rolled her eyes when the rest of the beasts attacked.

"This is all for the bounty!" Falis said as she struck another wolf creature down. "So don't feel too bad!" After the death of some of their comrades, the wolves retreated.

"They're escaping!" called Dominikov, hoisting his scythe. "Let's go Pete!" The giant man nodded and they took off, leaving Kagome and Falis together.

"The moon's red." Kagome murmured. Falis made a soft sound of acknowledgement. They stiffened when they heard something rushing towards them from the forest. Falis gripped her weapon, waiting to pull it out of its sheathe. Kagome readied her sword and settled in to defend Falis's back.

"Falis!" The mercenary woman paused, seconds from driving her blade into the girl in front of her.

"I can see she's not what we're seeking Kagome. I am not that blind." Falis sniped. "Who are you?"

"Save me…save me!" The red eyed girl begged.

"Calm down. I won't kill you." Falis re-sheathed her blade. She peered over the girl's shoulder when she heard something in the trees again.

"What is it this time?" Kagome murmured. Two yellow eyes appeared.

"Nooo!" The blond screamed.

"Falis!" Kagome yelled. Falis looked up at the blue eyed girl as she fell, staring past her at the monster that she would have to face alone.

Xxxxxxxx

"We've lost them." Grumbled Pete.

"It can't be helped. Let's return to Master."

"Ah…" The purple skinned cyborg looked up. "What is that?" He held out his arms and a blond girl fell into them. Next to him, Dominikov fell as their master landed on him. "Are you alright?"

"How could I be alright? Wait, Master!"

Pete looked down as the girl in his arms shifted.

"Awake. Princess is awake." He set her down gently.

"What…what happened to me?" Dominikov moved, drawing her attention. "What! I died!" The girl screeched, looking at the other body. "What the hell? This is pathetic. I look terrible when I'm dead, damn it." The girl flopped down on a rock. "I fell off the cliff with the princess. Huh, these clothes are the princesses." The girl studied her outfit. Dominikov moved his scythe. "Why? What happened?" She caught sight of her reflection and screamed again. "What is the meaning of this? Tell me Dominikov!" She shook the shorter cyborg. "Why am I dead? Did the princess become me or did I become her? The princess is still alive, right? Then that means I'm dead right? Then what am I now? What is the meaning of this Dominikov!"

"That's what I want to ask." Snarked the skeletal mercenary. "In any case, are you truly Master Falis? Why did the two of you fall from the sky?"

"That's because… the princess suddenly rushed out of the forest. Although thankfully, I stopped myself before slicing her head off, then…then…ah crap. Kagome…"

"Kagome?"

"This thing emerged from the forest." She looked up as they heard loud noises. There was a crash as the thing from the forest landed in front of them and then they saw Kagome bounce off of it and away. The black haired girl caught sight of Falis's body.

"Falis!"

"That's how it is?" Dominikov murmured. "Erure Forest guardian, Chitabagu."

"This is some good stuff. Oooh…we can get the bounty by killing him as well!" Falis-in-the-princess said. She moved to grip her katana. "Ahhh, my katana isn't there! Wait! Wait, wait!"The blond jumped as the guardian slammed his fist into the ground. Kagome flipped into sight and smacked the guardian across the rocky clearing.

"I can't believe I'm not in my body now!"

The noise woke the princess-in-Falis's body.

"No! Monster!"

"Yay! You're alive! Woman, give me the Princess of Cranes!" Falis ordered. Kagome launched herself at the monster again and cut off its tail. It screeched in pain and snapped at her, attempting to bite her or catch her with its arms. Kagome twisted out of reach.

"Princess?" The woman murmured.

"Didn't you hear! Princess of the Cranes! Princess-of-the-Cranes! Hurry!"

"Why, why am I over there?" She asked herself. She flinched when someone landed next to her. The black haired girl she had seen before grabbed the katana from her waist and tossed it to the blond.

"Thank you Kagome!" Falis rushed forward and leapt. She spotted where Kagome had been cutting at the beast and swung for the same area. The monster split in two

"That was…that was like me fighting a battle in my dreams…" The girl-in-Falis's body murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What! Are you saying I swapped bodies with Miss Falis?"

"Looks that way to me." Kagome answered kindly. She ran her fingers through her hair. She stood away from the body of the fallen guardian. Something about its madness pulled at her heart. It was after all, a guardian.

"The shift of the broom, the swapping of souls. It is said that when two people are facing death at the same time, the souls will swap."

"Because we fell from the cliff, and faced death together…our bodies were…swapped?"

"Is this correct?"

"Of course. If it is said by Dominikov, you won't know if it is true or not."

"Don't ignore me!"

"I am extremely sorry Miss Falis." The princess said, bowing to the woman in her body. "Because of me, you have suffered. I am the princess of the Forland family who rules these lands. Alita Forland."

"A real princess…" Pete rumbled.

"I know I was very rude, and gave you all much trouble. But I have a very selfish request. Right now, there is unrest in our country. The King was killed by traitors. We have lost all chance of victory, and I was the only one to escape. I beg you all, please. Would you use your strength to save our country?"

Kagome looked away. She didn't know if she wanted to save someone. She had yet to completely save herself and she was slightly indebted to Falis.

"I refuse." Falis said. "I am a bounty hunter. A mercenary." Pete and Dominikov leapt away from the guardian. "I only defeat monsters and obtain bounty. We have no reason, or reward to fight for your cause."

"Any reward will be fine." Alita said. "As long as you save this country, be it money or anything else."

"Without any collateral, how can I work for something this insecure?" Falis questioned. Kagome smirked. Falis had set herself up to be reasoned into agreeing. Dominikov caught the smirk and tilted his head questioningly. Kagome lifted a lip to her fingers. The shorter man shrugged.

"But I have nothing which I can use for collateral for now."

"Then forget about it. What we've gone through, a girl like you, who has been raised in warmth, could never understand."

"No way…"Alita paused. "I will be collateral." She pressed a hand to her chest. "As long as you can protect the country, even if you wish me to be a criminal, it will be fine. Is this fine now?"

Falic chuckled.

"I'll decide what to do with your body later."

"Then…" Alita looked hopeful.

"Bring me to the castle." Falis ordered.

"Yes!"

Kagome burst out laughing. Falis and Alita looked at her. She waved them off and chortled into her hands. She ran to her bike.

xxxxx

"You can see it now!" Alita called. "That's the castle."

"Dominikov. More speed." Falis ordered.

"Hold on." Dominikov said. Kagome let out a delighted laugh as she sped up to keep up with Falis.

"Let's go!" Falis cried, letting out an excited whoop. Seconds later, they were crashing through the glass ceiling. "Yahoo!"

"You're becoming a wild rider." Dominikov mumbled.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Alita screamed.

"We're safe." Pete sighed. Dominikov drove to the throne room. He stopped at seeing the odd tableau. There was a little girl bullying an elderly man. Next to him, on the second bike, Kagome snickered. Falis dismounted the bike and smirked at the people in the room.

"That is…" The man on the throne spoke softly.

"Princess Alita!" The old man called.

"That is the princess?" said the little girl. She threw the man away. "You came back to die. How stupid." Falis drew her blade.

"That was my line. Move, onion-head. You are in my seat."

"You insulted the professor's hairstyle with your first sentence here!" The little girl screamed.

"An onion is an onion." Kagome piped up helpfully. The professor motioned from the throne. Beasts threw themselves at the princess's body. They fell to the ground moments later and Kagome smiled brightly.

"That's no way to treat a guest!"

"Master, the self-styled king seems to have an even weirder fetish than we first thought." Dominikov motioned to the fallen bodies.

"The weirder it is, the more exciting it is I guess. Though Kagome has destroyed most of them already."

The remaining beasts were killed quickly.

"What is this? Is that…Princess Alita?" The old man said, awe-struck. Falis ignored the blood splattered on her dress and face. Unlike Kagome, she didn't care if she was clean or not.

"So all you have left are words? Is it over already?

"Just you wait!" The little girl yelled. "I'll kill you with one shot you arrogant bitch!"

"Oh? Children shouldn't have such filthy mouths." Kagome said. "Your professor should have raised you better."

"Princess! Run! She –." He stared in horror as Alita cut her dress.

"Die!" The girl launched herself at the princess. Falis didn't blink when her arm morphed into the blade. She let the girl swing it.

"Too slow." Falis taunted.

"My body! You bitch! Finish this battle with me!"

"Anna. Are you alright?" The other little girl said.

"Hey, wait! Come here!"

"This is my seat." Falis said, planting her sword in front of the throne. She leaned into the face of the man sitting in it.

"Princess, no. What are you?" The professor asked.

"Can't you tell?" Falis murmured. She grabbed his coat and tossed out of her seat and halfway down the throne room. "I am my father's child. A princess who has returned to regain her rightful throne, Alita Forland!"

Kagome snickered.

"Dr. Akamashi, for your treason, the punishment is death."

"Professor!" Yelled the fallen girl.

"W..what should I do?" asked the other.

"Stop it you violent princess! Let go of the professor! If not, Yuna will…"

"The professor will be killed!" The little girl's eyes filled with tears. Kagome felt a fleeting moment of sadness for the girl. "He'll be killed. I have to save him…I have to save him…"

"Yuna will lose control." Kagome blinked when the soft spoken girl disappeared and missiles shot out of her back.

"Weapons from the old world?" Dominikov gasped. "Master, run!"

Kagome screamed when some of the missiles flew at her and she threw herself behind a column.

"Bastard." Falis echoed her sentiments as she ran after the professor.

"That is….Princess?" The old man couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Jodo! Thank god you're alright." The purple haired girl knelt in front of him. "I returned. Where's Milano? Is she alright?"

"You are…"

"What is it Jodo? I'm Alita."

Kagome worried if the man was about to have a heart attack. She caught sight of a girl wearing what Falis was now sporting and bit her lip. Alita walked to her side and screamed.

"Milano! Milano! I'm so sorry. I'm late, I'm sorry." The girl sobbed. Kagome wanted to pull her away when she laid her face on the dead girl's chest, but she knew she couldn't. "I'm so sorry Milano."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kagome woke to the sound of Falis screaming and the sound of drums and horns. She blinked and decided it was time to get up as well. She dressed and made it to Falis's door in time to see the sheet drop.

"W-w-w-w-what kind of appearance is that!" Jodo yelled

"What's wrong with being naked?" Falis asked.

"You have no manners!" Jodo screeched, throwing the sheet at her to cover her up.

"It can't be helped. My clothes from yesterday were stained with blood!"

"Falis." Kagome called. "You forget you are the princess. She is bound to have more than one set of clothes." The black haired girl stepped into the room.

"And this is not how royalty present themselves!" Jodo added.

"I'm not a princess!" Kagome grabbed Alita's arm.

"Let's go prepare her a bath." After the water was run, Kagome returned to the room and tossed the still naked blond over her shoulder. She brought her to the tub and was tempted to drop her in. Instead, she dropped her on the floor.

"Kagome, you could be more careful with my tender flesh."

"Get in the tub, Falis." Falis rolled her eyes but climbed in. She sighed in pleasure.

"How is the water temperature?" Alita asked.

"It's fantastic." Falis moaned. "Being a princess is amazing." Alita set the pitcher she was holding down and Kagome nabbed a comb to do her hair. "Hey, why must I continue being royalty?"

"It's pretty obvious Falis." Kagome nodded at the purple haired girl. "That is not Alita Forland. At least, it is not her skin. No one will accept her as princess. You on the other hand, are. Even if you choose to walk the streets naked, they have no choice but to acknowledge you."

"There is also a law, in which the new king must be crowned within a week. There are only two heirs to the throne. Prince Kaito and his younger sister Alita."

"Then why not crown the prince?"

"He has left the country for his military service. We can't contact him and we are unsure of when he will return. So, princess."

"You are still princess." Falis gumbled.

"And like she has said, no one will ever recognize me as princess, not even the prince."

"Who cares? I've completed my part in this pact. All I want is the reward, and this place won't be my problem."

"The pact has yet to be fulfilled." Kagome chortled in the background and then disguised it by smelling the different bath scents when Falis looked at her. "I asked you to save my country."

"Didn't I?"

"Nope. The people who attacked it have yet to give up. Should they return, Forland does not have the strength to stand up to them. At least, until Kaito returns. Our kingdom needs a powerful king. I beg you once again. You must protect this kingdom."

"That is why I must continue this act? You really push trouble onto me." Falis sighed. Kagome sneezed, breaking up the somber mood. "And what are you doing Blue-eyes?"

"Laughing at your misfortune Falis."

"You are a bad friend." Falis mumbled as she sank into the water.

"And the reward. Didn't you want that too? You gain…my…everything."

Kagome couldn't resist. In a second, she had pushed Alita into the bath she had balanced herself over precariously.

"Hey! Don't stroke that place!" Falis screamed, drawing herself away from the flailing girl. Alita froze and dragged herself from the water.

"So that promise, you have to keep it, okay?"

Falis twitched when the girl leaned in closer.

"Yes, yes! Get out! And don't touch me there!" She screeched when Alita moved. She tumbled out the other side of the tub and grabbed her towel. "I feel so violated."

Kagome helped her dry her hair as Alita went to change her clothes. When the pretend maid returned, she helped Falis into a dress.

"And here we go!" She pulled at the belt. Falis screamed.

"Why must your clothes be so tight!"

"A lady's clothes must fit her to the very best!" Alita replied as she tugged again. Falis screamed and tried to wriggle away.

xxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong? Not eating?" asked Dominikov.

"The corset is too tight. I have no appetite."

"Just eat something." Dominikov returned.

"Yea." Falis picked up a knife only to be smacked by a cane.

"You have no manners in picking up your knife and fork!"

"What? Anything will be fine!"

"No. To continue the act, you must learn the proper actions of a noble! Princess." Jodo said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." replied Alita.

"We will start with how to pick up a fork!"

"It hurts!" Falis whined when he continued smacking her with the cane for any wrong action.

"You are seriously terrible!"

"Damn you old man!"

xxxxxxx

"I'm tired."

"It's because you're working on things you have no need to." Dominikov said.

"She said its part of the pact." Kagome responded. "We didn't stop the attackers and have no idea as to when they'll return."

"There's no reason to honor the pact." Dominikov muttered.

"I know." Falis murmured, staring at the ceiling.

A knock on the door stalled the conversation.

"Princess, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Alita said as she carried in a tray. She made a sound of protest.

"What is it?"

"You must not take off the corset!"

"It's hard to breathe you know…" Falis whined as Alita advanced on her.

"You just have to keep it on at all times during tomorrows coronation, okay?"

"Give me a break!" Falis cried. "Make Kagome the princess instead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And thus in god's name, Forland Andronea Dynasty and candidate for the Emperor of the Mito Gardenchare countries. The coronation for the King of Osia North Alliance will now begin. The Andronea Dynasty's twelfth generation, Alita Casteria Arago Forland."

Falis stood and bowed slightly before walking forward.

"Is this really alright princess?" Jodo murmured. Alita and Kagome sat on the seats next to him. The princess nodded.

"I'm not a princess anymore."

"But…"

"That night, it in the Eruru Forest, I lost the title of princess as well as the name and identity of Alita. It is no longer mine, Jodo, and it can no longer be so long as I look as I do. I've given it all to Miss Falis. And she has saved this country in exchange. Right now, I am a butler for the Forland. Granddaughter of Jodo Entrasia and the princess's maid, Milano Entrasia."

"Princess…"

On the dias, Falis turned around, wearing the crown. Alita clapped politely.

"Is this alright?" Falis questioned.

"I don't see why not." Kagome said.

"Yea! Wohoo! I'm a princess!" Kagome giggled as Falis cheered on the dias. After the coronation, they made their way to the carriage. Pete slipped into the driver's seat and Dominikov and Jodo sat next to him. In the back, Kagome Alita and Falis sat.

"This is just like a festival." Falis said.

"Since Forland is such a small country, the citizens and nobles are very close. Therefore, its tradition to celebrate both the coronation and parade with the citizens."

"So this is the country specialty, huh?" Falis caught herself waving at a little girl and stopped. "This is what you wish to protect."

"Hmm?" Alita made a questioning sound.

"Nothing." Said Falis. "This is a good country."

"Yes!"

A crash interrupted the festivities.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. She blinked when a bug man came around the corner of a building. "That is…sorta gross."

"Astonishingly huge." Said Jodo.

"A Frankenstein?" Murmured Dominikov, lifting his scythe. "It's those people again, huh?"

"I guess it's after me after all." Falis spoke, untying the cloak around her neck.

"You're in demand, as expected, princess." Kagome said. "But I thought your suitors would be more handsome."

"Shut up. Get the citizens to hide Milano."

"Alright." The maid leapt off the carriage to carry out her duty. Falis slit her dress with her dagger and picked up her katana and leapt out the carriage. Kagome pulled her sword off her back and leapt out the carriage as well.

"Well, come get me!" Falis challenged. It slammed its fist into the ground, creating a crater. "Damn it." She spat, jumping backwards.

"It was right in front of you, and you say come get me?" jibed Dominikov.

"Shut up. I was just careless."

"I'll leave him to you then." Dominikov replied.

"Huh?"

"After all, it came from the brats and onion head. I'll take care of them."

"Okay, take Pete as well. Kagome and I should be fine here." Dominikov waved her off but the purple skinned cyborg followed him. "Come get me! I, Alita Forland, will be your opponent!" She leapt in the air to study it. Kagome danced between its legs, making it angry when it was unable to squish the girl scoring its armor with lines. Suddenly, the creature grew larger. It moved to step on Falis. She leapt back and it caught her in the air and slapped her into a building. Kagome leapt at the back of its neck and drove her sword in. The beast screamed in anger and tried to dislodge her. Falis fell to the ground as Kagome dodged its hands. Suddenly, the beast roared in anger and covered its face. Kagome blinked when she saw Falis drive her sword into it but then shrugged and attacked as well. Together, they hacked off an arm and the creature went mad with pain. It stumbled around trying to catch either of them to kill. It fell moments later. Falis continued to strike it, drawing blood from the carcass. Kagome yanked her sword from its neck and swung it to clean off the blood. Barking caught her attention and she looked up in time to see Falis launch herself at the little girl. Kagome was a second faster and caught the blade.

"Fal…" Red eyes widened as the surveyed the damage. Kagome shielded her wound from sight and turned to smile at the little girl. "Are you alright? The princess saw it move and she was making sure it died. See?" Kagome gestured to an arm that was lying close to them. The little girl nodded.

"Hey, the princess defeated the monster!" one villager called.

"Long live the princess!" Was the general cheer that went up.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Today's events earned the citizens absolute trust." Jodo said.

"You don't look particularly pleased, grandfather." Dominikov responded.

"At the battle, though the citizens might have missed it, the Princess struck her friend in an attempt to kill a citizen. Could that be…"

"Do you accuse our master of something?" Dominikov snapped. "My master will never kill the young. There would be some other reason."

"What would that be?"Asked Jodo.

"Who knows? I don't. I also have something else to ask you."

"What is it?" Jodo replied.

"Where exactly did onion head get such powers? And also, what are they aiming for?" Jodo looked away. "They'll still appear before us, I guess." Dominikov said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can wear that by myself."

"No, you must get used to it quickly."

"Get used to it?" Falis whined.

"The citizens are very happy!" Alita said happily. "Having such a strong princess will keep them from worrying!"

"Strong huh?"

"Hmm?" Alita said.

"Nothing."

Alita nodded and picked up the bundle of clothes.

"Princess. Please protect this country. It's our pact, right?"

"I know."

"Please do!" She left the room.

"But the really strong person is you, Milano." Falis murmured. She rolled out her bed and padded down the hallway to wear Kagome slept. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Fal?"

"Kagome. I apologize."

The black haired girl put the book she was reading down.

"What have you to apologize for?"

"I injured you earlier."

"No you didn't" She pulled off her shirt and turned this way and that. "See, nothing." Falis narrowed her eyes in suspicion but could do nothing. There was no wound.

"Then thank you. For stopping me."

"I acted early. You would have never hit a child." Kagome waved her off. Falis frowned.

"How can you be so certain of that?"

Kagome shrugged and waved her off.


End file.
